Back to the Future Part IV
by RichardTerminator
Summary: Doc and his two sons warn Marty that in Earthqauke that will happen in the future, but when they time travel, they end up in the dinsoaur time.


**Here come the new and improved back to the future, let's go back in time.**

**Chapter 1: Time travel again**

* * *

><p>It is the morning of Saturday, May 17, 1986, at 9:00a.m., Marty McFly woke up from his bed, he looks at the picture of him and Doc standing at the clock face in 1885, he miss Doc, it has been mouths seen he seen him, he had a nightmare about Doc disappearing last night, that is why he is awake now, Marty is now walking from his room to outside and enjoying the air, Jennifer came over to Marty, " Are you okay, Marty?"<p>

Marty turned to Jennifer, " Yes I'm okay."

Marty is looking at the sky, as Jennifer asks, " You miss him, do you?"

" Yes, I miss Doc, I haven't seen him for a few mouths." Marty said, as he felt a little depressed.

" I got to go Marty, I'm going to my grandparents, see you later, I love you." Jennifer said.

Marty says, " I love you too, Jennifer."

Marty and Jennifer kissed, as she left, once she was gone, Marty then thought about Doc, as he says to himself, " Aw Doc, where are you?"

Then Marty heard and saw blue sparks in front of him, as a Delorean DMC-12 stops right in front of him, Marty is though the Delorean was destroyed, now he is wondering why the Delorean is back, as he saw a man came out of the Delorean, Marty asks, " Doc?"

Doc turns to Marty, " Marty."

" Doc." Marty said, as he and Doc hugged each other after not seeing each other for about almost seven mouths, then Doc's kids Jules and Verne, come out and also hug Marty, the kids have grown a little bit since then, Marty then asks, " What are you going here, Doc?"

Doc then smile fades as he says, " We got trouble, Marty."

Doc shows Marty a future newspaper, Marty then reads it out loud, " Hill Valley struck by an 6.9 earthquake that shock Oakland and San Francisco, destroyed some parts of the clock tower, killing at least 50 people."

Marty then checked the date, " October 18, 1989, Doc this isn't until the next few years."

" Marty, on that day, the earthquake streaks, you are one of the 50 people killed in that earthquake." Doc said, warning Marty about his future.

Marty was blown away, as he says, " Wow, this is heavy."

Marty then thought, " I should come with you Doc, to the future to prevent my death."

Doc then says, " Okay, then lets get going, we are going on the day when the earthquake streaks."

Then Doc, Marty, Jules, and Verne got inside the Delorean, as Doc started the Delorean at 60, then 70, then 80, at 85 miles per hour, the time circuits goes wrong, Doc then try's to fix it, but it was too late, as it went to 88 mile per hour, they were gone.

* * *

><p>The Back To The Future: Part IV title comes on the screen and disappears.<p>

* * *

><p>In the time of the dinosaurs, everything is peaceful, in a valley known as the Great Valley, it is another beautiful morning, the sun is out, it's another great day, but today, the dinosaur history, is about to be changed forever, as blue sparks are seen as the Delorean stops, Marty asks, " Where are we? When are we?"<p>

Marty then sees dinosaurs, as Doc also see's dinosaurs and then checks the date, as he says, " It's the year, 70 million B.C."

Doc then gets afraid as he says, " Oh no, I think I may have altered the space time continuum."

Then both Jules and Verne get out of the Delorean, as Jules says, " Verne, lets go communicate with the dinosaurs."

" Lets go, Jules." Verne said, as the two walk off, Doc turns to Marty, " Marty, my two sons don't yet know the dangers of time travel, we got to get them back to the Delorean."

Marty and Doc then start to look for them, after a few seconds of walking, Marty is trips on a rock, as he falls down to where Jules and Verne are, when he looks up, he see's a small Apatosaurus, Marty then freaks out, gets up to his feet and backs away, as Doc is not as freaked out as Marty is, because after all he is a man of science, and it felt right for Doc.

Then Doc and Marty try to study the dinosaur, but the dinosaurs runs away before Doc could get a chance, as Doc says, " Marty, I think I have radically altered the space time continuum."

Marty doesn't feel what Doc feel as he says, " Don't worry Doc, as long as the asteroid hits in a few million years, we should be alright."

" I don't agree with that, let's get back to the Delorean." Doc said, as he, Marty, Jules, and Verne head back to the Delorean.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Apatosaurus, named Littlefoot is running to tell his friends and his Grandparents what he just saw, then we saw his friends playing as his Grandparents are nearby, " Guys."<p>

Littlefoot stops in front of his friends, " You won't believe what I saw."

" What?" The gang asked, as Littlefoot says, " I saw four creatures with two legs and two arms, but they are not dinosaurs."

Grandpa Longneck then asks, " Where did you see them?"

" Close by the entrence of the valley." Littlefoot said, as he lead the way, soon the residents of the valley got word about the weird species that Littlefoot saw, as the valley, followed Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

* * *

><p>Doc, Marty, Jules, and Verne got back to the Delorean, just as they were about to enter inside the Delorean, the residents of the Great Valley came to them, surrounding them, Doc now was really afraid that he had altered the space time continuum for sure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Doc, Marty, Jules, and Verne are now in the time of the dinosaurs, now the whole valley is around them, what will happen next? Read chapter 2, to learn more, see you later, people.<strong>


End file.
